<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resident Evil: Nightmare in Sunflower City by WrestleCrazyGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425265">Resident Evil: Nightmare in Sunflower City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer'>WrestleCrazyGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm Mean To My Protagonist, Mutation, Some Research Done, T-Virus (Resident Evil), for fun, questionable canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunflower City USA was once a bustling city, home to the Sunflower City Honeybees. That is until a bioterror attack turned the entire place into an infected hellhole. Umbrella cordoned off the entire city to keep the infection from spreading. Two years after the incident, an operative is given a mission to find the data on a very effective cure, synthesize it, and then distribute it across the city in hopes of saving the infected from themselves. She won't be doing it alone though... but only because he won't stop chasing her across the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resident Evil: Nightmare in Sunflower City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>&gt;Sunflower City, USA - 7:45AM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was overcast in the city as T-Virus victims shambled around. Along the street, a teenaged infected with messy black hair was dragging a pipe behind him. He was dressed in sneakers, blue jeans, and a baggy green t-shirt stained in blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. That’s me. Kenneth Nickelbaker. Sixteen, unemployed and thoroughly infected with the t-virus. Kenny to my friends. I had the unfortunate fate of being one of Sunflower City’s residents during a bioterror attack. Entire city turned in a single night. Only reason we haven’t been nuked is because of how close we are to other towns. Umbrella cordoned off the whole city, taking out any of us that wander too close. It’s been about two years since the attack. It hasn’t been all bad, surprisingly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenneth soon reached a department store with birds sitting in the broken glass of the front window. Snarling, he shambled closer and began to aim so he could throw his pipe. He then launched it like a javelin, spearing one of the birds. He then leapt through the window to begin ripping into the bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Despite what you're seeing anyway. I’m one of the lucky ones, believe it or not. I’ve been blessed, if you can call it that, with V-ACT triggering on me. Of course, my mutation is unique compared to others.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of a vehicle moving could be heard faintly as Kenneth climbed out of the store, dragging his pipe once more. Moments later a military armored jeep flew by, nailing him with one of the side mirrors splashing half his face on the pavement as he spun and face planted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch. I’m fine though.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenneth’s head then very slowly began to generate and put itself back together as he began picking himself up. Looking after where the Jeep drove off to, he let out a high pitched shriek of anger. He then began to angrily shamble off after it, his leg joints soon emitting a snapping sound before he broke into a crazed sprint. Following the smell of petrol, he soon arrived near the wall where several riflemen opened fire on him laying him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I never said my infected counterpart was smart. My brain’s still barely functioning, after all. That being said, every time I’m gunned down or hurt, I get just a bit smarter… but only because my mutation facilitates it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenneth groaned and moaned as his body slowly but surely pushed the bullets out of his body and sealed up the holes. He then picked himself back up and hissed at the gate before shambling toward one of the nearby buildings, going inside. Once inside he found it to be a mattress store. Inspecting the many mattresses, some blood stained others not, he eventually flopped down on one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t actually need sleep anymore, being infected and everything, but regenerating so many times in a short span does take it out of me. So now and then I gotta lay down and take it easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many hours passed as he lay there, motionless as a corpse, until it became dark out. A loud alarm then woke him from his feigned slumber, snarling and growling. Slowly getting up from the bed and shambling to the door, he spotted the gates open and a single Umbrella operative exit. They were covered head to toe in protective gear and were armed with a handgun and an assault rifle. After nodding to someone still beyond the wall, the gates closed behind them. The agent then began to make their way into town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There she is. The person that’ll single handedly save the city. I’ll let things play out for now, but I do wanna make one thing crystal clear. We become friends later.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenneth snarled and began to shamble after her, pipe dragging along as always. He followed the sound of occasional gunfire eventually arriving at Sunflower City High, home of the Honeybees. He smacked his face against the plexiglass and began trying to push his way in. When that didn’t work, he stumbled to one of the busted windows and completely ignored the broken glass by thrusting and tumbling himself through. His fall made a loud bang as he knocked several desks over. When his wounds pushed out the glass and sealed he got up and began walking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door and stepping out into the hall, he noticed somewhat sloppily made barricades here and there but largely ignored them. He was listening for sounds. A distant door opening made his ears twitch, and with a snarl set forth toward the west hall of the school. He lifted his pipe ever so slightly so that he wouldn’t give himself away to his prey. When he reached an open room, it was one of the faculty offices. Inside, the Umbrella operative was typing on a computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘second password’? There should only be one and I have it. ‘It’ll be easy to get the access codes’, my ass… I’ll probably have to go to the principal’s office after all...” she growled, smacking the desk in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she turned to look was when Kenneth lashed with his pipe, roaring. She easily blocked his pipe, kicked him in the gut, and then roundhouse kicked him sending his infected ass flying over a nearby desk. He slowly picked himself up snarling and received a handgun bullet to the forehead, knocking him down again, for his trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody said anything about the regulars using pipes. Guess mutants won’t be the only problem I’m dealing with.” she huffed, storming off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenneth lay there for several minutes as his forehead very very slowly began to inch the cartridge out of his skull. When it clinked on the ground his wound took a few more minutes before it started to heal. A few more minutes after that, his eyes flew open and he snarled, flailing about before managing to get to his feet. Retrieving his pipe, he seemed to shamble just a bit less and move a tiny bit quicker. Along the hall he came across other infected, some once fellow classmates and others part of the staff. Any that tried anything got a swift pipe to the head as he snarled. Gunfire from the next floor up made him attempt to go up, fall a few times, but eventually get up the stairs to the second floor. There the infected body count had risen, all laden with fresh bullet holes in their skulls. Some of them had their skulls busted open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Investigating some of the open classrooms, he could tell the agent had been there. Her scent lingered telling him so. Like a beast he began following the trail of her scent around the floor. His search soon took him to the third floor where he could faintly hear voices in a room. He smacked his body against the door making it shake, prompting a scream from within. A familiar gunshot sound followed, and immediately after the glass shattered as a bullet entered his shoulder making him stumble back. Angrily he barreled forward managing to bust the door off its hinges. There he saw the agent protecting a lady teacher who somehow hadn’t become infected yet. Not even thinking about her, he began charging the agent yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second verse, same as the first - she blocked his pipe and roundhouse kicked him again. Only this time he managed to keep his footing, turning snarling to get shot again… but he didn’t fall down. He snarled at her and she took a step back seeing the round from the door exit his shoulder. Soon after the bullet put in his head fell out as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god… what is he…?” the survivor whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pain in the ass, that’s what.” the agent growled, aiming her rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then unloaded into him until he went down. The agent then practically buried him in desks before leading the survivor out. It was a full ten minutes before Kenneth began moving again. It was another five before he managed to get unburied from the desks. He got up and began pursuing their scent even more angrily now. On the fourth floor their scents split up, so he began following the left trail. It seemed no matter where he looked he couldn’t find either of them though, but their scent was definitely fresh. There were other infected lying about with bullet holes too, some of them with their heads cracked open as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fifth and final floor of the school he encountered a barricade on the side he’d gone up, making him snarl and smack his pipe against it several times before heading back down. Down the hall he spotted the agent coming down the other set, who stopped when she spotted him. Snarling angrily, his leg joints cracked again as he broke into a sprint at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch, stay down already!” she huffed, pulling out her handgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time instead of aiming for the head she blew out his knee causing him to face plant and slide the rest of the way to her. She then curb stomped him, snapping his neck making him drool blood onto the floor. She then fired three rounds into the back of his head for insurance before moving on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got bigger problems than you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay there for what seemed like a long time. His neck ever so slightly made crackling sounds as the bullets exited him. When the agent returned she took his pipe away and popped another round in his skull before continuing up the stairs. Despite that, his joints popping multiple times, he began to lift himself from the ground. Weakly he began to pull himself up the stairs, lacking the strength to get back to his feet. In fact he seemed quite fatigued. Gunfire in the distance was all that kept him crawling. Soon he made it to the roof, where the door had been busted off its hinges. The agent was breathing heavily as a Licker lay dead on the ground. A helicopter had descended and was helping the surviving teacher along with a few students onboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, get on! We’ve got room!” the co-pilot told the agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My job isn’t done yet! I have to cleanse the city! When I radio you guys, broadcast music throughout the city to get every last infected out onto the streets! As loud as you can!” the agent shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got steel ones, Omega! I’m buying you a drink after this is all over, so don’t you die out there, you hear?!” the co-pilot nodded understandingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the helicopter began to take off, Kenneth leapt onto Omega’s back making her try hard to escape him. He kept clawing at her gear trying to get at her body. When she finally got him off he took her helmet and mask with him, showing her fair skin and letting down long red hair. He still couldn’t get all the way up to his feet, but kept trying to as he scrambled toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn it, stay dead!” Omega screamed in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then purposely let him get close so she could grab and throw him from the roof. He did three full back flips before being impaled on the sword of the justice statue in front of the school. The arm cracked a bit from the impact, but just barely held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if he regenerates, he should at least be unable to come after me now…” she huffed, spitting down after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then noticed the buckles for her helmet were busted, meaning she wasn’t getting that secured again. Begrudgingly, she retrieved the earpiece radio from inside her helmet before moving on. Coming out front, Kenneth was motionless so she went right on by him. The arm of the statue then gave away making her turn, aiming her handgun, but Kenneth still didn’t move even as he slid off the blade to lie there on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better stay down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked off and very slowly did his new hole seal up. For hours he didn’t move an inch. Inside of his skull, his brain was growing new nerves. His cerebellum in particular gained quite a few new nerves. It was storming in the early morning when he at last opened his eyes and began picking himself up… only this time he was much quicker about it. He no longer snarled or growled, and looked about with a calculating, scanning, hunteresque gaze. He then easily lifted and began to carry the disembodied statue arm he’d been impaled on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>